Shinobi High School
by rengan
Summary: I know that the prologue is short but I writed on short time. I'm sorry but the chapter will be longer I promis. It will be Naruto/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi High school**

**Prologue**

**Fifteen Years ago a giant Nine-Tailed demon Fox atacked Konoha. Thay did every thing they could to stop it, but nothing detaired it from attacking the village. Until the Hokage Came hours after hours with a new born babe in his arms, his son, his new-born son was about to became a humansacrifice. And yet he was quiet, didn't yell, didn't cry .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi High School **

**Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 1: The first day, new classmates**

**The last days of vacation were fast approaching, a boy with blond hair, skyish blue eyes and a figure of saddend teen was sitting in his room in the Hokage-sama-s home. His father, the forth Hokage, didn't have enough time for him because Konoha being an shinobi village there were coming requests every day and he needed to send out on missions genins, chunins and jounins. Sometimes he needed to send out the ANBU. He wanted and needed like any other father to be there for his son , so that his son to have anything that he needed and to be there for him when he had the time.**

**I forget to mention that the genins and chunins who hadn't finished there school, after their mission they were returning to school, to their classes.**

**The boy was named Naruto Namikaze and his father's name was Minato Namikaze. It was a toride day, Naruto was already a chunin. He had become a chunin two years before at the age of thirteen. **

**He was already a fifteen year old teen and that was obvious for everyone who knew him that not seeing his father a lot of time was afecting him. His father just told him that now their training will be progressing because he was now in the 10 grade.**

**~ What do you mean~ asked Naruto. His father was already traning him hard every day since when Naruto graduated from the academy. Naruto's team had been formed from Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi as their sensei.**

**Little Sasuke had been adopted at the age of seven by Kakashi who was his teacher too.**

**In the time it took Naruto to eat and prepare to go to train with his father,at the door one of the ANBU had called. Before Minato to answer Naruto's question he got up and went to answer the door.**

**~ Good morning Anbu-san,what are you doing here? ~ Asked Minato as Naruto continued to finish up his breakfast. **

**The ANBU member codnamed Wolverine apeared in front of Hokage-sama and reported:**

**~ Hokage-sama the safety of the school has been safety of all enters into the village have been upgraded as Lord Hokage Id have to repor that Uchiha Itachi has entered the village before we had time to make thesafety stronger and that from whatwe heard he is together with Kisame that they are after Naruto.**

**~ Ok thanks for informingme~ Said the Hokage. After that he turned towards Naruto and told him that if he had finished eating that then they should go training. **

**Naruto excused himself, got up from the table and went to take his pouch and his kunais and shurikens from his room.**

**Kakashi taught the three of them from the beginning some new jutsus, technichs, two years ago to be more exactly. He taught Naruto and Sasuke Chidori / Raikiri( which its the same jutsu, only the name and rank differe a little bit, that woud be it). Later, a few month later, Kakashi with Minato's help helped Naruto to better his techniche and to invent and name a new technich wich he named Rasengan Oodama.**

**Whaile the years passed ,these two years I mean, Minato had training sessions almost everyday with his son. He was afraid for his son because of his reputation , and so he was training him. Toghether they discovered that Naruto's Chakra was wind orientated chakra. So after Kakashi put the three in the chunin exams the Hokage traind the three children for a week. **

**The first exam the three almost failed because Naruto had a weakness with the written test at the last question when the proctor asked who get's out, Naruto raised his hand, stayed with it in the air for a moment and then he slapped the desk and said that he will not abondon his friend's no matter what, that he will not regret his word and that was his nindo, his shinobi way.**

**At the second part the three were thereone for the other and helped each other, they passed that part of the chunin examinations in two and ½ hours. At the preliminations I will not go far, but I will say that Sasuke as well as Naruto won their fights with almost minimum injuries. Sakura's fight had been a draw beetwen her and her opponent, but at least she had faught with everything she had and had not hold back at all, she was no longer the fan girl that she had been in the academy.**

**Sasuke's fight had been the first with a sound nin that he had faught and had won with a combination between Lee's and he's combo Sakura's had been four more fight's and yat she had given all she had. After that had been Naruto's turn, after two more fight's, and he had not hold back at all.**

**Before the examinations Kakashi and Minato had convinced the boy's to sign the summoning contract's with dogs and frogs.**

**After the preliminations Minato ordered Jiraya to train Naruto and Kakashi to train Sasuke. The two learned a lot in a 2 month ,like for example water walking and tai.**

**A week and a half after the exams Minato called Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru to his office. Having behind him Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi , Izumo, Kotetsu, Hayate Gekkou, Kakashi and Shikamaru's sensei Asuma Sarutobi anounced that the three boys had been promoted to chunin. Naruto at that moment didn't care anymore who was there or who was watching , he jumped at his father.**


	3. Chapter 3

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
